The present invention relates to an arrangement for the control of a device in a motor vehicle, control information being transmitted to the device by a control unit.
With the increasing complexity of equipment installed in a motor vehicle, such as, for instance, communication equipment, navigation equipment or so-called on-board computers, the use of movable keypads in motor vehicles may be advantageous in order to achieve the greatest possible convenience of control. This can, however, impair safety in traffic by diverting the attention of the driver, for instance, because of his searching for a control unit present within the vehicle or his carrying out a control which requires a large part of his attention.